Crusade for Peace
The Chulaks wanted peace with the Vasyrites! So a Chulak warship rendezvoused with a Vasyrite battleship! The Vasyrites agreed to escort the Chulaks to their meeting on Earth! But the evil Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa met with a group of conspirators on Earth's moon in the Lunar Palace! They thought up an evil plan to disrupt the peace talks between the Vasyrites and the Chulaks and destroy the Power Rangers! The conspirators used a Chulak Falcon that could fire while cloaked! The cloaked Chulak Falcon fired on the Chulak warship! A pair of Imperial assassins beamed aboard the Chulak warship and killed the Chulak Emperor! Aboard the Federation starship USS Enterprise, Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock thought that the mirror Kirk and his comrades caused the assassination of the Chulak Emperor! So Captain Kirk ordered security to take the mirror Kirk and his comrades to a holding cell! Jacqueline quickly found out that the mirror Kirk and the others weren't responsible for the murder of the Chulak Emperor! 2 Imperial assassins murdered the Chulak Emperor in an attempt to disrupt the peace talks between the Vasyrites and the Chulaks! Jacqueline beamed aboard the Enterprise and convinced Captain Kirk to free the mirror Kirk and his comrades! Jacqueline, the mirror Kirk, and the others morphed into the Federation Squadron Power Rangers and set off to stop the assassination attempt on the Federation President, the Vasyrite Chancellor, and the new Chulak Emperor! Laura recruited Obi-Wan Kenobi and together they stowed away on Padme Amidala's ship and took off for Mustafar! Meanwhile, Zedd and Rita sent one of their most powerful monsters, Lord Galacticon, to Earth to destroy the Power Rangers! Lord Galacticon arrived in Angel Grove Park and began terrorizing the citizens of Angel Grove! Zordon and Alpha 5 summoned the Power Rangers to battle Lord Galacticon! The Vasyrites and the Chulaks held their peace conference in the Alpha Sigma system! The Federation Squadron Rangers went to the Alpha Sigma system to stop the conspirators from disrupting the peace conference! The Naboo skiff arrived on Mustafar! Padme Amidala came out of the ship and spoke to Anakin Skywalker about the terrible things that he did in the Jedi Temple, like killing all the Jedi younglings! Little did Padme know that Obi-Wan had snuck aboard her ship! When Anakin saw Obi-Wan emerge, he believed that Padme had betrayed him! He was very angry! Anakin choked Padme into unconsciousness! Obi-Wan fought Anakin in a fierce lightsaber duel! Obi-Wan defeated Anakin and cut off his legs and his left arm! Obi-Wan then left Anakin to die, taking Anakin's lightsaber with him! Obi-Wan took Padme to Polis Massa! The Power Rangers teleported to Angel Grove Park and summoned the Thunder MegaFalconzord! The Thunder MegaFalconzord battled Lord Galacticon! With a swing of his mighty sword, the Thunder MegaFalconzord destroyed Lord Galacticon! Angel Grove was safe once again! Thanks, Rangers!!! The Federation Squadron Rangers summoned the Federation Squadron Megazord and battled the Chulak Falcon that could fire while cloaked! The Federation Squadron Megazord destroyed the Chulak Falcon and stopped the assassination attempt on the Federation President, the Vasyrite Chancellor, and the new Chulak Emperor! The Vasyrites and the Chulaks signed the peace treaty that made them allies instead of enemies! Category:Fan Fiction